


Непростые коллективные отношения

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-workers, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 188
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Непростые коллективные отношения

[](https://i.imgur.com/RLgMzT5.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/tSWpVLe.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/nQJzH7U.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/CEZyJap.jpg)


End file.
